koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vanyar
Vanyar Brandoch (23 januari 1417, Leiden - heden) werd na zijn geboorte als vondeling achter gelaten in Leiden. Jeugd In Leiden werd hij opgevoed door een familie die zelf geen kinderen kon krijgen. Zijn opvoeding was vol liefde en geborgenheid. Tot zijn 15e bleef woonde hij in zijn ouderlijk huis aan het Rapenburg. Maar op die leeftijd werd het hem te veel en besloot hij te gaan reizen. Zijn ouders heeft hij daarna nooit meer opgezocht. Loopbaan Na een groot aantal jaren rond getrokken te hebben en in anonimiteit geleefd te hebben, besloot Vanyar zich te vestigen in Rotterdam. In 1458 begon hij met een meer actieve houding in Rotterdam, bezoeken van de kroeg en contacten leggen met andere bewoner. Door een enorme interesse in scheepvaart en een gebrek aan geld om een schip te kopen heeft Vanyar er toe gedreven om diverse malen te solliciteren als Havenmeester. Dit in verschillende steden (Rotterdam 2x en Leiden 2x), helaas is tot nu toe geen vertrouwen in hem om een functie te geven. Politiek In januari 1459 een aantal weken voor de verkiezingen van de nieuwe Raad. Was Vanyar zich aan het verdiepen in de politiek op graafschappelijk niveau. Voornamelijk omdat er een aantal zaken bij de raad spelen waar hij niet achter kan staan, dacht hij dat goed verdiepen in wat speelt belangrijk was voordat hij zijn stem kon uitbrengen. Dit verliep echter anders, na het lezen van het programma van De Hollandsche Leeuw dacht Vanyar dat hij daar wel eens meer betrokken bij kon worden. Dit resulteerde er vrij snel in dat hij op de lijst van De Leeuw geplaatst werd op een 6e plek. Tijdens de verkiezingen, waar 5 partijen aan mee gedaan hebben was het duidelijk dat hij niet in de raad kon komen. Eind februari 1459 is Vanyar Vice-Partijvoorzitter van de Leeuw geworden omdat Mollis inactief geworden is. Deze periode duurde bijna 3 weken, daarna is Mollis weer terug in het zadel geklommen. Op Stads- en Graafschapsniveau in Vanyar niet openlijk betrokken in politieke zaken. Maar binnen de raadskamers van De Leeuw is zijn stem luid verstaanbaar. Reizen Ergens in maart 1459 begon het te kriebelen bij Vanyar, hij wilde toch echt meer van de wereld zien. In de herberg kwam hij in gesprek met Ephraim die het plan had naar Italie te gaan. In dat land woont zijn grote liefde en hij wil graag bij haar zijn. Omdat het reizen alleen gevaarlijk is, zocht Ephraim een aantal mensen die met hem mee willen. Half April 1459 is het dan eindelijk zo ver, de reis staat op het punt te beginnen. Het is een voetreis naar Silvi in Italie geworden. Daar aangekomen hebben we ons schip gebouwd en mee gewerkt als Smit aan de haven upgrade (naar level 4). Toen met het schip om Italie naar Frankrijk gevaren. Heerlijk als een prins in de middelandse zee zon gelegen. Vanaf Marseille te voet weer terug gegaan naar Holland. In november zat de reis er weer op, bijna 7 maanden op reis geweest, wat een avontuur! Mijn groepje zal ik nooit vergeten, Ephraim, Luden en Danique. Met op de terugreis de vrouw van Ephraim, Lady Morgana, ook van de partij. In Rotterdam terug gekomen dacht Vanyar te genieten van zijn reiservaring en wat te studeren. Zodat hij met een Schip kan varen en dat soort dingen. Helaas kreeg hij van Alyssa geen toestemming om te mogen studeren. Om toch te kunnen studeren zat er niets anders op dan weer te reizen. Puur per toeval zag hij in de haven van Rotterdam een schip dat naar Chard (Devon, Engeland) zou varen. Dus op goed geluk is hij aan boord gesprongen en daar naar toe gegaan. In Chard heeft Vanyar gestudeerd aan de Universiteit. Daarna hoorde hij over een haven uitbreiding in Southampton, dus met een groepje Engelse daar naar toe gegaan. Toen de update daar stopte bleek er in Barnstaple ook gewerkt te worden aan een haven upgrade. Dus vertrok hij daar naar toe. Geloof In Barnstaple ontmoet Vanyar een Bisschop van de Kerk. In het Engels heet dit de Universal and Roman Aristotelian Church of England, Scotland, and Ireland. Waarschijnlijk heeft het ook een Nederlandse naam, maar die heb ik nog niet ontdekt. Na veel gesprekken met Bisschop heb ik mij laten dopen in de Kerk van Barnstaple. Dat gebeurde op 28 januari 1460 door de Bisschop zelf. Dit resulteerde in nog meer gesprekken met Bisschop Darien Balintyne. Met als gevolg dat op 23 februari 1460 Vanyar werd uitgeroepen tot Sacristan Deacon of Barnstaple. Categorie:Hollands persoon